


之前的删的外链集合

by maplefroth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplefroth/pseuds/maplefroth
Summary: 一些长篇的，短篇的外链我直接复制粘贴的，没改（谁知道原来居然这次手刹，太可怕了……）各种预警，没强迫您看，自己避雷，谢谢人称如果有问题请帮我捉虫，我经常人称混乱……不接受任何怼等过激评论，谢谢





	之前的删的外链集合

前面几个是长篇的外链，因为这次手刹太沙雕了我也没改，刚开始写车也不会写……

 

太沙雕了，沙雕预警避雷注意

 

 

 

【食用说明】：肉渣，要是硬说是车的话还自带手刹。文笔极差，慎重阅读。

 

【part one】（双叶向）

 

【第六章外链】  
“抑制剂，叶秋，快把……”  
还没等叶修把话说完，叶秋的唇就覆了上来。  
叶秋紧紧的咬住了叶修的唇舔咬着，侵略意味浓郁的舌粗暴的撬开叶修的齿伸了进去，贪婪地攫取着属于他的气息，用力地探索过每一个角落经过之处无不留下令人发麻的感觉，信息素更是让身下人头脑发昏。

叶修的上颚被一次次的刮过，酥痒的感觉一次次触动着叶修的神经，让他轻颤着。舌尖被胡乱的缠绕了起来，让叶修不自觉的哼出了声。没来得及咽下的津液顺着嘴唇流了出来。

“嗯……秋儿……唔……”

 

叶秋发现叶修连个呼吸都不会，赶忙松开来，让他换换气。  
一根闪亮的银丝从两人嘴中拖拖拉拉的被扯处。

“呼…呼…叶秋你是不是打算憋死你亲哥！”  
“呵，那还不是你训练的不够？”

叶修此时坐在沙发上，身子软着，而叶秋压在他身上，一只手深入了叶修的衣服里面。  
指甲在变得粉红的乳尖轻轻刮着。

“继续……”  
叶秋刚要接着刚刚的热吻就被叶修一个偏头躲了过去。  
“不行，还得回去呢！”  
“回去？你就这个状态回去？一个发.情的ο回到一个有gda的α群里？你是不是疯了！”

叶秋很生气，他知道叶修不自觉，但是都这种情况了居然还这么不在意！  
情绪不断的激动使信息素的味道越来越浓。

“哎哎！秋儿你别激动！你去把抑制剂给哥拿来，打完再过去，这点自觉我还是有的。嗯……你别捏……疼…”

“一个gda在身边你居然想着抑制剂？”  
叶秋抚摸着叶修的背一点点的变了味，手指顺着脊椎一点点的挪向后面。

“那就咬一口标记一下……”

叶秋靠近叶修的耳边啃咬了一下叶修的耳垂，轻轻的舔舐着耳根后的敏感点。  
“哥……你都把我挑起来了……只叫我咬一口你，是不是太狡猾了…”

说罢一把把叶修压倒在沙发上，又一次的覆上了唇。  
一只手掀起了叶修的衣服另一只手将叶修的双手固定在头上，  
“嗯…”  
离开了叶修的唇，跨过被撩起的衣服，叶秋的吻延续到了叶修的胸前，轻轻用牙齿咬住了叶修敏感的乳头，舌头舔舐着最前方。  
“嗯…秋儿……你别……轻点……很疼……”  
听到了含着水的声音，叶秋松了口，一只手继续下滑去解叶修的腰带。

“不行！真的不行，叶秋听话！”  
明明带着呵斥的话到了叶秋耳边却像加了滤镜，变成了撒娇的声音。  
“我不～哥，你好香…我想要你……”  
看着完全没有可能刹住闸的叶秋，叶修知道今天自己完蛋了。  
“……”  
见叶修没有回答，叶秋自顾自的把它当成了默许。  
“不许完全标记……”  
“好……”  
叶秋俯在叶修耳边轻轻道，  
“不标记，你也是我的……”  
——————————刹车—————————————  
“嘶——叶秋你给我轻点！”  
“哥~把腿张开点”

“别咬，别咬…啊……你别咬…疼！！叶秋你丫的你属狗么！”  
“我属牛，和你一样。”

“叶秋…哈…再给我……嗯……”  
“叫我……”  
“叶秋……嗯……弟弟……啊……秋儿…”  
“哥…嗯……”

————————————————————————————  
房间里回荡着渍渍的亲吻声和身体接触的声音  
还有沉沉的呼吸声和低低的轻吟声  
————————————————————————————  
叶秋整理好自己，赶忙去擦拭叶修和‘战地’。  
“叶修，你这样真好看~”  
“去去去，一边去，下次再这么咬我我就永远离家出走……”  
“……我错了嘛”

叶秋给叶修穿好衣服，拥着他的肩离开了房间  
♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢

 

【Part two】（喻叶向）  
【第二十四章】

此时喻文州眼前的叶修满脸绯红，眼中闪着泪光。双唇轻启，呼吸短促，抓着自己的手明显颤抖着，身下也是湿了一大片，一副秀色可餐的样子。  
喻文州又恢复到刚刚的姿势，将脸凑到叶修耳边：  
“怎么了，领队这是……想——要——了——？”

叶修的大脑早已是昏昏沉沉。  
正处在发情期，再加上gda的味道，更是让他一点点失去着理智。  
“唔……我要……嗯……文州…标记我……”  
好像是得到了救命稻草一样，叶修胡乱的抱住喻文州，生怕他跑了似的。

“不会后悔么……等你明天……”  
喻文州顿了顿，  
“我还是去那抑制剂吧。”

“不会……我早就……已经把你列入人选了……一直担心你不同意……嗯……像你这样温柔体贴还聪明的gda，想和你上床的o岂不是一抓一大把，我担心我不够格，我担心……唔……”

没等叶修说完话，喻文州就吻了上去。喻文州的舌疯狂的扫荡着叶修的口腔，用力的席卷着他那娇柔的舌尖。  
齿间也是被全盘划过，嘴里充满着麻呦呦的感觉。  
不时发出浸浸的水声回荡着，完全来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角流到了下巴。  
喻文州一只手撑着身子，另一只手按着叶修的头，舌更是越来越深入，品味着更内部的美好。

叶修的信息素终于洪水般的迸了出来，房间里充满了甜腻的牛奶味和咸腥的海水味。

“文州……嗯，文州，标记我，我受不了了……嗯……别完全……嗯……”  
叶修抓住了最后一丝理智强调了不能完全标记，  
喻文州当然知道，如果这么做了，叶修可能会崩溃吧。  
“好的”  
喻文州笑着回答了他。

叶修听见这句没有任何保障的回答竟然平稳了下，然后使劲钻向喻文州的怀里，解开喻文州的衣服拉链，轻轻咬了咬他的喉结，然后向下，一点点舔舐着他的皮肤。  
喻文州只是抱着他享受着他的挑逗。

见喻文州也没点反应，心急如焚的叶修整个人攀上了喻文州的身体，双腿跨坐到他的腰上，用早就湿的不成样子的下面摩擦着被顶起的裤子。  
“嗯…文州，文州我要…给我…别闹了…我真的受不了了……”  
几乎是要哭出来的声音和不安分的正在他下身乱摸的小手打破了最后一道防线。喻文州一个用力将叶修扑倒，死死的压在了身下，双手粗暴的撕开叶修身上单薄的衬衫，扣子一个个的蹦到了地上。  
冰凉的手划过叶修的身体惹得他一颤。  
修长的手指停在胸前的乳头上，用力揉捏着。

“嗯……别那么用力……嗯……疼……轻……嗯”  
喻文州没有理会身下人的祈求，一只手继续继续着动作，另一只手向下褪去了叶修的裤子。  
此时的叶修整个人都一丝不挂的躺在床上。

“叶…领队，你现在可真好看。”  
喻文州一脸玩味的拉起叶修给他穿上领队的那件国家队队服。  
“别那么叫……好…羞耻……嗯…”  
“我觉得很好，不是么？”  
喻文州心脏的笑了笑，然后突然一拽，把叶修的一条白花花的腿架在了自己肩上，还不忘了在最下边咬上几口。  
“都这么湿了啊，领队，来，自己要~”  
“都说了别那么叫……嗯……”  
“那这是不打算继续了？”  
“哈…别……要……文州我要……给我……求你给我……”  
叶修扭动着身子，想要靠近喻文州。  
“这才乖嘛…”  
说着脱去身上的裤子，放出了早就难耐的饥渴，毫无预兆的伸了进去………

 

————突然刹车————  
“咿………啊……文州……你慢点……啊……我要不行了……啊………”  
“这不是领队想要的么~”  
“别这么叫我…嗯…太……羞耻了…”  
“可是我喜欢啊，不让我叫我可不管你了啊。”  
“别！叫，文州想叫什么就叫什么……啊！！轻点……太快了……啊……”

“宝贝领队，你真是太敏感了，舔一口就颤抖呢”  
“还不是太痒了……”  
“哦？居然顶嘴，唔，我要惩罚你哦。”  
“别…唔…手……别一起……啊…”  
“这是你不听话的后果哦，一会再试试别的，你说笔怎么样？”

“文州……别在里边……”  
“好……来，宝贝，张嘴”  
“唔……嗯……”  
“全都…嗯……你怎么能这么乖呢”

“领队你需求量比我想的要多啊。”  
“怎么，文州大大这是不行了？”  
“啧，这下我可不高兴了啊，那我只好用实际行动告诉你我还行不行，叶——领——队——”  
“啊……别……行…哈……你行……我错了……”  
“错了也没用，我可是很生气呢。”

——————————  
房间里的呻吟声和水渍声融在了一起。  
侵略，欲望，占有，让人遐想菲菲。  
——————————

 

 

笑叶什么的  
【四十二章】

 

信息素的香味席卷了君莫笑的整个周遭，每一寸的皮肤都被紧紧的包裹，可遇不可求的美妙体验正在刺激着腺体。  
金色的眸子瞬间变得明亮，愈发强烈的想法外链君莫笑的脑海里蹦出。

“叶修……”  
那张脸，自己沉睡了几近十年里最思念的面孔就这样在自己旁边。  
君莫笑不懂得什么是温柔，他只知道现在这个人要小心翼翼，他不像一叶或者夜雨可以随便乐呵，这是他的宝贝。

下意识的俯下身轻轻啄了啄叶修的嘴唇，一只手轻轻抬起他的后颈，舌头灵活的在他的嘴里扫过舔舐叶修的每一颗牙齿。  
他伸手抹掉那缕不知道属于谁的银丝，原来顺着叶修脊椎骨上下抚摸给他顺气的手慢慢变了味儿，一路下滑到他的屁股揉面团似的捏了几下。  
他低头靠近叶修的脖颈，觉得从那儿传来一股甜腻芬香的味道。  
这股味道越来越好闻，诱惑得他最后忍不住一口就咬在叶修脖子旁边，在牙印中间狠狠地啄了一个红印。

君莫笑看着躺在自己怀里的叶修不知道怎么的就是觉得他招人疼，又忍不住的调戏他。

“主人……要么？”

而后是翻云覆雨  
（手刹）

 

 

 

翔叶什么的

【五十二章】  
天有点寒冷，不过现在的孙翔异常的精神。  
在这个寸草不生的地方，充斥着浓浓的青草味。  
“叶修。”  
Alpha的气味从鼻子传进身体，几乎是占据了每一处感官，Omega的天性被一点点的诱发了出来。  
呼吸变得沉重，身体开始变得闷热，下身越来越痒。  
“孙翔……下次亲的时候，别那么温柔，一点都不像你。”  
松松的齿缝被轻易的撬开，孙翔轻易的将舌滑了进去。  
怎么可能不温柔的对你？  
你可是我最珍重的人。  
一边亲吻着一边用手解开了叶修的衬衫上衣。  
一只手摸上早就在冰冷的空气中立起的乳头，轻轻地揉捏。  
兴奋起来的Omega就算不在孕期也会自然地因为本能的胸前发胀。  
叶修一只手环着孙翔的脖颈，一只手跟着一起玩弄自己的另一边。  
“这个迫不及待么？”  
“还不是因为你亲个没完。”  
我亲他还不对了？  
孙翔惩罚性的掰开叶修的手用牙齿用力的咬了一口叶修身前的红珠，然后把它含在嘴里轻轻舔舐，就像是一块糖一样的细细品尝。  
哺乳期的孩子总是要特别用力才能从哺乳期的男性Omega那里得到奶水，或者说是任何时期的他们。  
叶修不耐烦扭动身子推搡着埋在自己身前的孙翔，催促着让他进行下一个动作。  
不知道为什么胸前越来越胀，尤其是乳尖的位置，就像被堵住了一样。  
上过生理课的孙翔显然是知道为什么，然而叶修本人当年毫不在意的翘了那天的课。  
“你确定不继续弄这儿了？”  
“你就是小孩，还是要喝奶的那种！”  
“嘁。”  
低头就在叶修的嫩腰处咬了一口，  
“你再说我就继续咬！”  
“你属狗么！要是想……就好好做啊……我又不会跑……”  
淡淡的牛奶味飘散在这个小小的旮旯中。  
身下人轻轻地抽泣着，一双含泪的眼睛委屈的看着自己。  
大腿被分开卡在自己的腰上，半个身子被自己压在怀里，就脸双手也被自己固定在头顶。  
说实在的，有点不知所措。  
看着那双眼睛自己都有点神志不清。  
“叶修。”  
孙翔俯下身趴在了他的耳边，脸贴在了一起。  
“你喜欢我么？就算是我抢走了一叶之秋，就算是我当初蛮横的对待你，就算是我曾经对你恶语相向，你还会喜欢我么？抛去本能，你到底是怎么想我的？”  
“孙翔。相信自己，我送来都没埋怨过你。而且……”  
叶修抱住了他，  
“如果我没接受你，那你觉得我还会像现在这样的抱着你让你把我怎么样么？”  
“如果能回去，我可以娶你么？”  
“如果我今天满意的话。哎，话说，你是个……嗯……处吧？任务有点难啊。”  
问题来了。  
自己媳妇因为自己是处所以怀疑自己的能力怎么办？  
答：用实际行动征服他！

单手抬起叶修，细心的现在下面铺了大衣，然后粗暴的把他扔在了上面。  
“你这是在怀疑我的能力么，既然不让我温柔，你可别喊的声音太大了。”  
千万不要怀疑自己男人的能力，这是叶修总结出的人生道理。

内裤早就被打湿，后穴泥泞的不堪入目，体液带出的味道让alpha的神经兴奋的越来越疯狂。  
双腿又被打开，没有任何的遮拦，下身小小的嘴一张一合等待着投喂。  
分身早就精神的站起来好半天了，隔着牛仔裤叶修甚至都能感受到那个恶龙的温度。  
热的甚至要融化身边的雪。  
“帮我解开。”  
身下人听话的伸手开始解腰带。  
不过孙翔系腰带的方式有点特殊，除了孙向本人，别人一时半会还真就解不开。  
“你这是什么破玩意……”  
“解不开我可找别的事干了。”  
食指揉了揉下面的小红苞，一点点的伸了进去。  
里面湿润柔软的感觉顺着手指触动了孙翔的全身神经。  
虽然曾经也听说过Omega发情时什么样子，但是这还是他第一次摸到Omega。  
“好多水……”  
只是一根手指就让叶修吃到了甜头。  
“你自己解……哎！你……”  
看着孙翔舔干净了手上的东西，叶修一时间居然还害羞了起来。  
俯身一口含住了叶修前面的欲望，吞咽着，直到他忍不住射了出来。

“我觉得我可能是等不到你弄了。”  
剑已经发出了准备进攻的准备，就差下一步。  
“我能不能选择放弃……你这个……”  
孙翔的尺寸说实在的实在是吓了叶修一跳。  
自己还是第一次看到这么大的。  
“别把他们叫醒了。”  
因为没什么经验，孙祥几乎是一下子直接捅到了底，生殖道就像是裂开了一样，生殖腔口被狠狠的撞击了一下，巨大的体积一下子填满了整个后穴，生殖道的肉壁死死地吸附在孙翔的分身上，甚至被撑成了肉棒的形状。  
“啊！痛！出去！拔出去！”  
叶修忍不住夹住下身，一下子哭了出来，孙翔一把把在了叶修的肩膀上。  
“你夹那么紧我动不了……”  
“你……你轻点……好疼……出去……”  
“不要。”  
强行掰开叶修的腿，把它们压成了M形，整个下身全都对着孙翔。  
红色的小口被狠狠的张开，褶皱甚至都被撑的平滑。  
“你可要看好我是不是小孩了。”  
上面又开始吮吸叶修的乳头，下身开始疯狂的抽插，没有任何的技术可言，机械的活塞运动胡乱的冲击着生殖道。  
疼痛，随后而来的是和之前几次不一样的舒服。  
没有技巧的，最原始的交配产生的快感。  
肉棒在身下摩擦，再摩擦，经过每一处敏感点。  
身上的乳头被舔咬，被揉捏。  
一瞬间，甜腻的乳汁和着Omega的信息素一起扑面而来。  
“你果然有东西。”  
产乳还是第一次，胸前就像是得到了解放了一样，但是下身还被死死地堵着，被抽插。  
每一次撞击都压过身体里的生殖腺，值得让叶修的哭声一次比一次的高，一次比一次的浪荡，诱人。  
“叶修……”  
Alpha的味道彻底淹没的Omega的感官，全身都是想要的感觉。  
“我可不可以射在里面？”  
“不许……啊……标记我……啊……你轻点……慢点……”  
淫水在每一次的抽插中都被带出，囊带打在肉肉的屁股上啪啪作响。  
不断的接吻，不断的在身上啃咬。  
身上的alpha本能的挖掘着omega的兴奋点，听着喜欢人的浪叫。  
叶修用力的用双腿夹着孙翔的腰，嘴里一边喊着不要，身体一边淫荡的扭动一样粗大的性器狠狠地贯穿自己。  
身体里的腺体被一次又一次的重重碾过，每一次都只能让叶修的哭喊声越来越高。  
每一次哭喊又被尘封在黏腻的吻中。

毕竟是第一次。  
孙翔没等怎么样就射了。  
听话的拔了出来弄到了旁边的雪地中。

“叶修……你还好么……”  
看着一旁喘息的omega，孙翔有点惊慌。  
虽然是决定下死手要好好报复一下这个小东西，不过最后还是没狠下心。  
“呵，哥还没爽够呢，二翔你实力有待提高。”  
我没爽够，有待提高。  
翻译过来就是继续啊。

暴力的掰开叶修的嘴，强行让他吃进了最前端。  
一股陌生的味道铺涌而来，Omega的天性让叶修配合的开始伸舌舔弄。  
“叶修，你现在真的好可爱。”  
王孙翔表扬性质的摸了摸叶修的头发，手指卷了卷他的头发。  
胯下的人轻轻开始吮吸，舌头划过每一根凸起的青筋，惹得孙翔一阵颤抖。  
“嗯……叶修，再吃进去点……”  
腿间的人就像被喂了糖果的孩子，更加用力的卖弄着舌头。  
“叶修……唔……”  
孙翔终于忍不住把手插进了叶修的头发里，用力的晃动着他的头，每次一都会更加用力的按下去。  
耻毛一次又一次的刮着叶修的嘴唇，硕大的前端抵在了喉咙的深处。  
孙翔按着叶修的头用力的挺着腰，就像做爱一样的在他嘴里进进出出。  
每次深喉都能听到叶修的呜咽声。  
狼性不知觉的体现了出来。  
温热的精液喷洒到了叶修的脸上。  
“还不够。”  
叶修同志完全没反应过来这个小年轻的脑洞有多大，紧接着就被翻了过来。  
“哎！”  
白嫩的屁股被大手死死的揉捏着，股缝被用力的掰开，明明已经消了火的alpha又硬了。  
“继续！”  
肉棒蹭了蹭潮湿的后穴，一下子伸了进去。  
性爱这种事情一般人都是无师自通，其他的还有一种叫做种子的东西教。  
已经勃起的前段挤进明明已经收了起来的小穴中，温热的蜜汁浇灌了整个龟头孙翔不由自主的倒吸了一口凉气。  
“叶修，你怎么这么骚啊？”  
一面舔弄着叶修脖后的腺体，一边将手伸向了叶修前端的欲望。  
手熟练的套弄着叶修可爱的性器，手指扣弄这前方的凹陷，大手在柱体上抚摸玩弄。  
“唔……翔……”  
“舒服么？”  
“舒服……嗯……后面也要……”  
“你怎么能这么贪心呢？”  
“不……嗯……”  
看着叶修差不多要射了，孙翔一把握住了他的前端。  
“啊……不要……让我射！求你了……别闹……”  
趴在了他的耳边，犹如恶魔的低语。  
“我还没好呢。不如，我让你射，你让我射到里面好不好？”  
“不要标记……”  
得到了想要的回答，孙翔满意的放开手任由叶修释放。  
上身已经软的趴了下去，下身还被孙翔的肉棒强行撑着。  
前方已经满意，后面的拥挤感越发的强烈。  
“孙翔，你动一动……”  
双手固定住叶修的细腰，腰部用力的前后顶弄，一次又一次的碾压过敏感点，叶修抖的一次比一次厉害。  
“好大……全都……啊……全都插进来了！”  
“叫老公，快点。”  
“老公……孙翔老……老公……我要……操死我！射在里面……啊……”

叶修最后已经记不起什么了。  
只知道最后燥热的下身和燥热的孙翔。

 

 

 

 

下面是原来的短短的车车，练习来着

含双龙（可能有吧……）  
路人  
双花一个  
非自愿  
避雷预警

 

ABO练车

 

1-  
喻文州的手揉上了黄少天白嫩嫩的屁股，力度越来越大，让坐在怀里的黄少天不禁呻吟了一下，另一只手从后面悄悄伸入后穴，属于omega特有的汁水流了出来。  
“少天，舒服么？”  
一根根手指伸入，关节没有规律的扭动。  
“啊……队长……唔……”  
突然，手指被全部抽出，身后的蜜汁流了一地。  
身后的空虚感突然传来。  
黄少天又气又急，身后巴不得有什么来填满。  
而喻文州又悄悄偏偏不动了。  
黄少天骑在喻文州身上，拼命地蹭着。  
身前的两颗，身下的一朵。  
“怎么了？”  
“文州……我难受……”  
“哪里？”  
喻文州露出招牌笑容，挑逗着黄少天的神经，一只手说顺着他的脖子一路下滑直到腰部，惹得身上人一阵颤抖。  
“我……我要你……”  
“要什么？”  
喻文州突然放出信息素，这股刺激让黄少天突然像是吃了迷药一般，疯狂的贴上喻文州。  
“队长……文州……给我，我要你的○○……我要你填满我……○死我……”  
“求我啊？”  
“求你，给我……我受不了了……唔……”  
喻文州最后的机理智被黄少天的哭声淹没，疯狂的把他按到在床上……

 

2-  
周泽楷坐在在床边等待着领队的奖励。  
叶修转了身，羞涩的解开自己的上衣扣子和腰带，停顿了一下。  
见叶修迟迟不肯转身，周泽楷伸出手把他拽了过来，让他大开双腿跪坐在自己身上。  
封闭的房间充斥着周泽楷信息素的甜腻味道。  
匆匆褪去了叶修的内裤，周泽楷用手摸了摸湿润的后穴。  
“前辈，好软。”  
叶修咬了咬嘴唇，抑制着不让自己发出声音。  
周泽楷低下头含住了叶修身前的一颗，牙齿用力撕摩了一下，疼痛感顺着神经直入大脑，而后的吮吸让叶修快乐到了一个高度。  
身后的某处更是湿润成灾。  
一个长棍形的物体被一口气送入叶修的身体里，前方的分身被它下面留下的细线死死的绑住了领口。  
周泽楷摸了摸身后的遥控器，按下了按钮。  
机器声嗡嗡作响，只不过是低频的震动已经让叶修开始高潮，每一次震动都精准的触动他身体里的敏感点。  
周泽楷继续着舔舐，一只手也不忘安抚另外一面早已红肿的凸起。  
叶修的呼吸变得越来越急促，最后忍不住抱住了周泽楷的头。  
“小周……不行……啊♡~放开，放开~”  
“前辈，亲我，给你解开。”  
一边是身下的欲望无法释放，另一面是爱人帅气的面庞让人无法拒绝。  
叶修低下头，用嘴唇轻轻贴上另一个嘴唇。  
明明想快速离开，不料，头被一只手紧紧按住。  
侵入者咬住他的唇，用舌撬开他的玉齿，伸了进来，疯狂扫荡。  
齿缝，牙床都被疯狂掠夺。  
舌与舌缠绕，追逐，让人全身发麻。  
周泽楷突然解开那条禁锢，叶修前段的欲望瞬间射了出来，沾满了两人中间。  
“前辈，该我了。”

此夜漫漫，今天的mvp决定再来一次。

 

3-  
“大孙，为什么？难道是我还不够努力么？”  
张佳乐贴上孙哲平的胸膛，紧紧的抱着他，泪水止不住的从眼角流出。  
“你很努力了，别哭。”  
孙哲平俯下身吻了吻张佳乐的头顶，花香的气息撒了出来。  
“有些人，他们只是在意结果，他们没有看到你背后的努力。我知道，我看着你从最开始的星星变成了月亮，最后变成了光，变成了火。我知道你在努力，你要相信自己，总有一天，你会得到你想要的。”  
张佳乐的眼角流出了忍耐已久的泪水，她窝在孙哲平怀里，轻轻颤抖，背后，一只手轻轻地抚摸着他。  
“大孙……我可以么？”  
“问了我一个超级废话，笨蛋。”  
“大孙，你喜欢我么？”  
“不喜欢。”  
“哎？”  
孙哲平轻轻放开了张佳乐，伸手褪去了他的上衣。  
美好又有些消瘦的上身被一览无余。  
张佳乐害羞的一只手费力的撑起身子向前吻住了孙哲平的唇，交换了一个绵长的吻。  
另一只手伸向孙哲平的下身，解开了禁锢着早就鼓起的帐篷的腰带。  
银丝从嘴中拉出，在昏暗的灯光下妩媚动人。  
“现在呢？”  
“还是不喜欢。”  
“可是……可是……”  
孙哲平看着张佳乐有些哭腔的了，突然被逗笑。  
“乐乐，口给我吧。”  
“你要不要脸……你都不喜欢我！”  
“我的确不喜欢你呀，我爱你啊？不可以么？”  
“你就是个大混蛋！走了！”  
“走？要我加快点速度？”  
接吻的同时，张佳乐的身后早就被塞入了恶趣味的小玩意。  
那东西还在他身体里轻轻震动，弄得张佳乐白皙的身体有些微红。  
遭到了“威胁”，张佳乐只好投降。  
说实在的，无论是繁花血景的的操控，还是床上的运动，占主导地位的一直，永远都是他的狂战士，孙哲平。  
突然让自己来，这个小东西还有点局促。  
张佳乐小心翼翼的掰开孙哲平的双腿，用牙咬开早就被浸湿的内裤。  
长长的一根直接弹了出来，打在了张佳乐的脸上。  
“你真是……”  
本以为孙哲平会像平时那样怼自己，但是这人却伸手摸了摸张佳乐的脸。  
从来都没有过的感觉，双眼的温柔，手的轻柔。  
张佳乐蹭了蹭他浑厚的手掌，又看了看他的眼。  
“乐乐……”  
孙哲平的嗓子已经沙哑的不行，他摸了摸张佳乐的头。  
没有回答。  
湿软的舌顶在了性器的前头，而后是温润的唾液，包裹住了最前端的伞头。  
舌尖舔舐着马眼，惹得坐着的人一声轻呻。  
继续深入，缓慢的吞吐的中，性器变得越来越硬，张佳乐甚至觉得它在变大，塞满了自己的整个口腔。  
前后的蠕动带给孙哲平极度的刺激。  
一边是肉棒的摩擦，一边是一双纤纤细手套弄着的囊袋。  
孙哲平一只手撑着身子，另一只手伸入张佳乐的头发里。  
一不留神，扯开了松松垮垮的头绳。  
大手最开始抚摸着头顶，而后五根手指伸入了碎发，最后开始有些用力的去推动。  
张佳乐一个深喉，直接到底。  
性器进入到了喉咙的最深处，就好像进入到那熟悉的生殖腔。  
猝不及防的成结撑起了张佳乐的食道，一股孙哲平特有的味道涌入口中。  
粘稠的液体顺着嘴边流了出来。  
粘在了张佳乐的腿间。  
孙哲平突然从快感中清醒过来，立刻把自己的分身退了出来。  
“乐乐，吐出来……”  
张佳乐艰难的摇了摇头，伏在孙哲平的西装裤上，讨好般的张开嘴。  
上牙床和舌头之间暧昧的液体拉成了银白色的一条。  
吐出的舌头轻轻颤抖着。  
“大孙~我乖么？”  
孙哲平抱起张佳乐，摸了摸他的身后，拔出了小玩意。  
“我的乐乐，最乖了。那么，奖励时间到。”

 

4-

叶修跪了下去，两只手扒开着王杰希的双腿，头深深地埋了下去。

嘴唇贴上了灼热的分身，舌头像小狗一样的伸了出来。

一股温热的感觉撒了出来。

叶修张开嘴，吃进了最前端。

一股熟悉的味道铺涌而来。

“叶修，你现在真的好可爱。”

王杰希表扬性质的摸了摸叶修的头发，手指卷了卷他的头发。

胯下的人轻轻开始吮吸，舌头划过每一根凸起的青筋，惹得王杰希一阵颤抖。

“嗯……叶修，再吃进去点……”

腿间的人就像被喂了糖果的孩子，更加用力的卖弄着舌头，就像做爱一样的前头晃动着头。

“叶修……唔……”

王杰希终于忍不住把手插进了叶修的头发里，用力的晃动着他的头，每次一都会更加用力的按下去。

最后一整根都伸了进去。

“唔……唔……”

腿间的人泪水已经流满了脸，双手像猫一样的抓在王杰希的大腿上。

嘴里被全部堵住，只能发出呜咽声。

 

猝不及防，一股滚烫的液体涌进了嘴里。

王杰希低吼着，全部释放在了温暖的口中。

 

王杰希结束后将软下的分身抽了出来，摸了摸叶修的下巴。

“宝贝儿叶修，味道怎么样？”

 

叶修乖巧的抬了抬头，张开嘴伸出了舌头。

“主人我乖么？”

 

“所以，是不是该我了？小宝贝？”

 

喻文州把叶修从身后抱起，扔在了床上。

从身后压住了叶修双手在他白嫩嫩的大腿上游走。

上身贴上了顺滑的背。

舌头舔了舔发红的耳垂，手捏了捏嫩嫩的屁股。

 

“领队，今天的训练还没开始你就和王队跑了，该怎么补偿我们呢？”

手指伸入了湿湿的嫩穴，卷曲着划过敏感点，惹得叶修轻轻呻吟。

“文……文州……别……啊……”

“这才两根手指，叶修宝贝坚持住啊。”

手指一根根的加入，浅浅深深的抽抽插着。

一个个吻落在叶修的背上，好像开出的一朵朵鲜花。

“文州……啊……”

一阵尖声中，叶修前段吐出了液体，弄得床上到处都是。

 

“这么快就射了？”

喻文州翻过叶修的身，将他压在身下，一只手揉捏着胸前早就立起来的绯红，嘴唇也贴上了另一人的唇。

浸浸的水声充满了房间，浸液的交换让人面红耳赤。

 

一边的满足感让叶修开始不知所措，另一端的空虚感也油然而生。

 

“文州，另一边也要……”

“宝贝要什么说清楚啊？”

叶修伸出一只手，勾了勾喻文州的脖颈，在他的鼻尖上轻轻吻了一下。

“文州，另一边也要……”

 

喻文州摸了摸叶修的脸，而后埋下身，用嘴衔住了另一面的空虚。

牙齿用力的撕摩着，舌头也不老实的在乳晕上打转。

 

“文州……嗯……”

吮吸的动作让叶修不自觉的颤抖了一下。身子也弓了起来。

 

“叶修，想要么？”

喻文州跪了起来，两条腿卡在叶修的脖子两侧，居高临下的看着叶修，眼睛中说不出来的期待。

“文州，给我……好热……”

叶修褪下喻文州的裤子，握住了红肿的那根，用脸在前段蹭了蹭，弄得一脸液体，还没满足的他张开嘴舔了舔。

喻文州掰开了他的手，身下滑了下去，抬起叶修的双腿架在了自己的肩膀上。

肉棒蹭了蹭潮湿的后穴，一下子伸了进去。

 

“啊！！文州，文州，进来了……”

“宝贝儿，舒服么？”

几乎是用掉了所有的技巧，每一次伸入都弄得叶修忍不住的打颤，舒服的就连舌头都伸了出来。

 

这边刚要高潮，那边喻文州突然停了下来。

突如其来的空虚感让叶修难受的哭了出来。

“文州，快点……啊……我还要……”

“我之前怎么教的你？”

叶修用手拼了命的挡住了自己的脸，哼哼着从牙缝里吱唔出几个字。

“大点声，我走了？”

“文州别走……老公我要……老公用你的几○捅死我，让我爽上天！老公我要给你生孩子……唔……”

“最后一句……再说一次……”

喻文州瞪圆了眼，扒着叶修的肩膀。

“文州老公……我要给你……生个孩子……啊！！！”

停下工作的棒子突然就想充了电一样，疯狂的抽插着，每一下都准确无误的狠狠的撞在敏感点上，叶修抓紧了床单用力的尖叫着，床单被手拧成了花朵一样，绽放在床上。

“叶修……接着说……大声点……”

喻文州压低到最低的声音无疑性感万分，叶修的耳朵就像收到了诱惑一样。

身体也不由自主的执行命令。

“文州老公好大……”

“文州老公我好舒服，老公操的好舒服！”

“老公我要亲亲……唔……”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！那里不行！！啊！！！！老公！！啊……求你给我……”

 

在身体和耳朵的双重刺激下，喻文州全部都给了叶修。

最后，身体里的巨物在花心浇上了灼热的花蜜。

那是属于喻文州的味道。

“文州老公全都……啊……全都给我了……好烫……全都在我身体里……我要给你生个孩子……”

 

叶修被内射后翻起了白眼，舌头不自觉的吐了出来。

肚子里的液体撑的就好像真的怀孕了一样。

 

“叶领队，你果然是最棒的。”

 

 

一旁洗完澡的王杰希擦了擦头发坐到了床的另一侧。

“呵，喻队调教的不错啊。”

“王队别笑话我了。”

“不然，一起试试？”

 

 

今夜，还很漫长。

这个玩具的夜，还很漫长。

 

5-  
叶修用力挣扎着，试图推开抓着自己手腕的人。  
明明走在路上突然被抓进了胡同。  
晚上根本没什么人，靠别人获救的可能性几乎为零。  
对方貌似有好几个人。  
他们要干什么？  
杀人犯？强盗？  
“你们要不要考虑考虑？我一个男人，半夜就是出来买点宵夜，根本没带什么钱，裤兜里就剩29块了。”  
拍下试图挣扎的手，穿着黑色衣服的人用力的将叶修固定在了上墙。  
上墙不知道为什么会有链子这种东西。  
貌似是工人防滑专用的。

三下五除二，叶修就被锁了起来。

绿衣的男人一把放到了叶修，让他跪趴在了地上。  
“你们……要干什么！”  
衣服被强行撕开，光滑的后背露在了空气中。  
皮肤和夜晚冷空气的接触让叶修不由自主的抖了一下。  
一双好看的手抹了一把润滑剂一下子插进了翘起的臀缝里。  
异物的进入让叶修不由自主的叫出了声。  
连扩张都没做就这么直接侵入还是第一次，之前和家里那群混蛋做的时候他们都是小心翼翼来着。  
手指快速的抽插着，每一下都准确无误的按揉过凸起的敏感点。  
弯曲扭动，无论是进入抽出还是添加手指，都做的无比精致，总能得到叶修的淫叫。

身后还没来得及适应，身前又蹲下一个人。  
熟练的解开蓝色衣服下的腰带，解开拉链跪了下来。  
拧过叶修的脸，掰开紧闭着的嘴，一下子把已经立起的分身插了进去。  
起初，这东西还算温柔的慢慢向内伸，不过偶尔会顶到舌头。  
在眼睛可以看到的地方，柱体一点点的被淹没在口中。  
直到它第一次伸到了叶修觉得已经很深的地方。  
一种有点感觉有点熟悉的味道传了过来。  
顶端开始变得潮湿，躯干越来越大，叶修甚至觉得它在自己的嘴里生长着，味道也越来越浓。  
伸出休息的那一下，叶修甚至知道自己的舌头沾上了龟头前方有些忍不住吐出的些许液体。  
稍作歇息，身前的巨物晃了一下，直接插了进去。  
面前的男人顶了顶胯。  
起初还是缓慢的抽动。  
而后，手指伸入了黑色的发间，手掌按在了头顶。  
动作越来越快，就像做爱一样的进进出出。  
每一次进入都用力的伸进口腔，耻毛刮在嘴上，有点痒，但很快被伸喉的疼痛感所替代。  
囊带抽打在下颚，带出了红红的抽击色。

身后的手指也跟着一起加速，越来越快，弯曲着向肠壁扣玩着，叶修甚至觉得自己的身后开始流水。  
手指伸入的同时发出噗噗的声音。

随着身前人最后一次用力的伸喉，好像要把囊带都塞进去一样。  
叶修的脸整个都贴在了男人的胯上，鼻子也扔到了结实的小腹上。  
早就止不住的生理泪水顺着脸颊流了下来。  
前段直挺挺的全部进入了喉咙，随着一声低吼，前段犹如解开了枷锁的巨龙，全部释放在了温暖的里面。

叶修自己也被手指用力的按揉了一下花苞后射了出去。  
捏着下巴，强行让他咽了下去，已经软下来的那根还插在那，感受着吞咽带来的按摩般的快感。  
拉出来的一瞬间舌头也被带了出来，片段和舌尖拉出长长的一条银丝。  
津液还是精液已经分辨不出来了。  
只有叶修高潮没有得到彻底释放而变红的脸清楚可见。

手指从后穴出来，带出了黏黏的体液。  
红色的穴口已经被蹂躏的肿胀，一张一合渴望着什么来填充一下。

身后空虚的感突然涌了上来，大脑越来越昏，不自主的开始疯狂寻找能塞进自己渴望的东西。

“我要……要……给我……”  
性欲的催促已经开始支配了主要的神经，身体不由自主的开始产生反应。  
身子向下压，将胸前的红豆和下面的前端在地上摩擦。  
杂碎的石子在身下滚过，凹凸不平的地面被皮肤擦过。  
会不会破皮呢？  
这种想法一闪而过，而后又被淹没在欲望里。

不能满足，满足不了。  
手被紧紧的禁锢着，根本碰不到身后。  
叶修抬起头，一脸渴望的看着现在那的那些人。  
臀好好的的翘着，双腿夹在一起摩擦腰轻轻扭动，一身欲求不满的绯红。

突然，左边长得很好看的那个人不受控制的走了过来，解开自己的裤子，一把抓起叶修的手放在了自己的分身上，开始撸了起来。  
修长的手指环着硕大的欲望，指腹摩擦着上面暴起的青筋，细腻的掌纹勾勒着  
后边的黑衣人看着左边的人开始了动作自己也走了过去。

叶修的腿很白，白而细长，平时还喜欢穿那种贴身的裤子，完美的勾勒出腿型，很容易引人犯罪。  
那人抬起他的一条腿开始从脚踝处向上亲吻。  
每一下都留下红色的印记。  
舌不自觉的在腿上游走，味道是甜的。  
粗糙的手摸着光滑的大腿不自觉的向双腿间游走。

身前和右边的两个人默契的换了位置，一个跑到了后穴，一个拐到了面前。

还在湿着。  
整理了一下蓝色的衣服，伸手开始按压花苞。  
每按一下，里面都会挤出些水来。

“进来……别弄了……进来……”  
此时的叶修满脑子都是想被器物狠狠地贯穿后穴。

空虚的感觉简直就是在慢慢的杀了自己一样。  
附身扭动着屁股，将绽放的花蕊用力的向外挺出，露出了里面细嫩的软肉。  
一张一合的穴口流出白亮亮的液体，弄得满地都是。

身后人用膨胀起来的巨物蹭了蹭穴口，怎么都不进去。  
叶修努力把屁股向后伸，上下扭动的蹭。  
弄得身后人的凶器上都是亮闪闪的液体。  
直接一个用力，膨胀的前段挤了进去。  
娇小的后嘴突然被塞进，前边的嘴不由自主的叫出了声。  
“哈……疼……”  
巨物被一点点的吃了进去，糯小的穴口一下子被撑了起来，肠道突然分泌大量的粘液。  
身后人掐着叶修的嫩臀一点点的开始抽插，狭窄的肠道被填满，紧紧的吸在肉棒上，变成了它的形状。  
每一次摩擦都会触碰到那比常人面积都要大的嫩肉。  
胯前前后后的晃动，叶修的肌肤也在不怎么光亮的灯下跟着晃动。

 

身前人褪下牛仔裤，伸出自己的爱物，蹭上了叶修的脸。  
每一次摩擦都用力的戳过叶修光滑的肌肤，留下有些浊色的液体。  
左侧蹭了蹭换到右侧，两边都留下了自己的气味。  
在叶修张嘴淫叫的一瞬间，绿色衣服的男人直接伸了进去，一通到底，顶在了喉咙上。  
手继续掰开已经塞满了的嘴，把唇瓣反塞了进去，然后挺起腰开始疯狂的抽插。  
牙齿稍微刮到就惩罚性的用力的伸一次。

 

啪——的一下，大手拍在了晃动上，在奶白色上加了个红色的手印。  
火辣辣的疼痛感像电流一样钻过全身。  
手上还在被强行活动，一条腿也被高高抬起。

脑袋像是昏迷一样，满脑袋都是欲望，想叫也叫不出声，嘴里全都被堵住，只从喉咙发出一丝丝的呜咽声。  
泪水说着脸颊冲洗着上面的液体，最后说着下巴滴落在冰冷的地上。  
身体越来越热，越来越奇怪，好像是要飞上天一样的轻。  
身体被来来回回翻过，一遍又一遍的高潮，最后，终于在身上全都被精液涂满，身体高兴的扬起脖子中最后高潮了一次。

第二天，叶修是在家里的大床上醒过来的。  
衣服规整的穿着，不过上下的两张嘴都疼的要命。

“醒了？”  
王杰希和韩文清一人那些拿着粥一人拿着床桌。  
“嗯……不过……嘶……”  
腰疼的要命，身前的乳头红肿的不成样子，还有点破了。  
喻文州和周泽楷随之推门进来。  
“你们几个今天怎么了？无事献殷勤？我不信。”

“补偿而已，今天可以放假。”  
“不过……明天，继续哦。”

天神x魅魔  
非自愿  
多人  
避雷预警  
未完待续系列

 

“总算抓到他了。”  
手被锁链死死的扣着，身上的衣服已经被大片大片的撕扯开。  
“我还是第一次看到魅魔呢。”  
“魅魔本来就稀少，这嘉世的魔王可以说是珍品了。”  
真是不巧，这位小魅魔今儿个今天发情期。  
双腿被轻易的掰开，男性的性器下面一张小小的口躲藏着。  
“还真是双性啊。”  
“既然是王队的猎物，要不要尝尝？”  
“当然好。”  
喻文州伸手抓住了小魅魔的尾巴反复揉搓着，明明因为战斗受了伤的小家伙突然机灵了一下。  
“唔……别碰那……”  
“哟，这么敏感？”  
王杰希眯了眯眼睛，一双绿色的眸子得逞一般的看着他。  
手掌顺着他的脖子摸着。  
滑嫩的肉体就像一块豆腐一般，稍微用力就能捏出水。  
指尖在立起的用力的捏着，奶香味居然散了出来。  
“这骚货居然还有奶。”  
“魅魔就是这样，还有更讨人喜欢的。”  
喻文州用手抓住小魅魔已经退化了的性器，熟练的搓揉着。  
应该说是第一次遇到这么快就缴械投降的魅魔，喻文州笑的有点吓人。  
“小东西，是个处啊。”  
“是么？”  
王杰希一把抓起小魅魔狠狠地在他的唇上咬了一口，草药的味道一把糊住了小魅魔的腺体。  
毫无预兆的冲破齿缝，扫荡过每一处温热，翻腾的在小魅魔的嘴中。  
甚至离开的时候那根银丝因为重力直接垂在了他的胸口。  
魔术师细长的手指摸向那一处肉乎乎的嫩肉，两根手指捏着阴蒂，揉搓拉扯，弄得小魅魔一阵骚痛。  
试图扭捏身子逃跑却在背后被一把抱住，另一双手摸索着他身后的穴。  
“还想跑？你胆子挺大啊，叶——修。”  
只不过是一根手指，莫名其妙的伸入就让叶修全身绷紧。  
“不要！别进来！”  
“王杰希，魅魔一辈子当破处人的性奴的。”  
“那我正好养一只。”  
强行掰开叶修加紧的双腿，又伸入了第二根，甚至第三根手指。  
从生殖腔流出的蜜汁已经流的不成样子。  
身后的喻文州蘸了蘸，开始做扩张。  
魅魔的身体本来就适合做爱，更别说这只omega。  
简直就是为了做爱而活着的。  
“王队，后面也好了，您要哪个？”  
“下面的。”  
无视已经眼泪汪汪的叶修，王杰希露出了自己早就精神的不行的性器。  
在已经被玩的喷了奶水的乳头上蘸了蘸。  
“马上，就把你变成我的。”  
“不要……不行！绝对进不去！！”  
小魅魔几乎是要哭了，看着这个和自己小穴的尺码一点都不搭的性器，害怕的不得了。  
“看你是第一次，照顾点你，别乱动。”  
耳边的神语扰人混乱，暧昧的呼气让他有点眩晕。  
双腿被大开，被自己一直好好护着的小口毫无保留的就这么被两个人收入眼底。  
因为前戏的兴奋，泥泞不堪的小嘴一张一合的期盼着什么。  
“呵。”  
硕大的性器对准了小嘴伸了进去。  
蘑菇状的前段刚刚伸入就惹得王杰希一阵惊叫。  
“啊、啊！！！！不、不要啊！！”  
王杰希还是耐着性子缓缓的伸入着。  
太紧了。  
还那么温热。  
身下的人还在胡闹着，双条嫩白的腿一直踢动。  
“吵死了。”  
前端突然被什么拦住。  
王杰希一把固定住小魅魔的腰，突然用力。  
红色的液体跟着流了出来。  
“啊！！！”  
王杰希僵直的平躺在那，眼泪止不住的向下落。  
王杰希也停了下来。  
“大发慈悲？”  
喻文州一边看着一边解开拉链。  
“偶尔。”  
王杰希撑着身子，不痛不痒的叫了声一旁的人。  
“黄副队也打算插一个？”  
说完，摸了摸叶修的脸，警告一般的说扔下了一句，我要开始了，便继续操做。  
狭小的生殖道被狠狠捅开，整个生殖壁死死的吸附在王杰希的性器上。  
凶狠的向内用力伸入，肉壁甚至被撑开变成了侵入者的形状。  
王杰希伸手揉了揉叶修好像能捏出水的屁股，啪的一下打了上去，留下了一个红红的手印。  
随着不停地抽动，前端在碾压过一块的时候，叶修明显淫叫了一大声。  
“找到了。话说，你们两个还想忍多久？当忍者？”  
王杰希将龟头抵在那块，直接转过叶修的身子。  
转动身子，敏感点被更加用力的顶压，摩擦。  
“啊~~不要……那里……唔……好舒服、不要啊……”  
“吵死了。”  
黄少天掰开叶修的嘴直接插了进去。  
做爱的时候他特别喜欢安静。  
真是奇怪。  
和之前的性奴不一样，魅魔的嘴似乎更加舒服。  
平滑的舌头一次次的被挤压，不自觉包起牙齿的嘴唇格外柔软。  
舒服的让黄少天不禁眯起眼睛。  
喻文州跟着抬起叶修的腿，揉了揉臀瓣间的小口，跟着塞了进去。  
下身两张嘴被一起塞满，不停的被按压花苞，上面又被性器插着，只能发出小小的呜咽声。  
身下的两个人一点点的加快腰上的动作，肉棒用力的顶弄着肉粉色的小穴。  
蜜汁被拉出，又插入发出噗噗的声音，囊带打在肉臀上出了红色的一片。  
光是后面已经让叶修不知道射了多少次。  
黄少天自顾自的射在了叶修的嘴里，拔出了还沾着唾液的性器，喻文州也解决了自己，射在了肠道中，叶修的肚子突然鼓了一些。  
王杰希突然被狠狠地夹了一下，然后是灼热的液体从omega最里面的小房间里倾涌而出，全都浇在了马眼上。  
王杰希想都没想直接插进了生殖腔里。  
前端开始涨大，成结。  
所有的精液全都被灌进了生殖腔里。  
“啊啊啊！！好热……啊、唔……主人的、都在里面……”  
识趣的蓝雨两位当家玩够了应付了一下离开了，留下被填满的两个小孔。  
王杰希完全没有从刚刚的温热中缓过来，肉棒依旧插在生殖腔中。  
直到发现叶修自己捏着乳头，伸着舌一脸满足的看着他。  
王杰希附身咬着叶修的乳头，用力吮吸着，一股奶味涌进了了嘴中。  
发情期omega的奶水格外的香甜，就像叶修现在这样。  
王杰希满意的起身拔出了性器。  
明明已经低头的东西在另一个乳尖上摩擦了几下又挺立了起来。  
性器上沾满了蜜汁，精液，甚至是奶水。  
拖着刚刚被玩弄过的身子，叶修跪在王杰希的腿间，深深地将头埋了下去。  
一只手撑在王杰希的腿上，一只手向下扣弄已经被玩开的穴道。  
嫩臀跟着有节奏的晃动，上面嘴含住了涨大的龟头。  
舌尖舔弄着微微流着液体的马眼，小小的口腔中瞬间就被王杰希的味道占领。  
魅魔对于破了自己处子之身的人有着疯狂的爱意，无论是他的什么他们都愿意接受。  
王杰希的味道让他疯狂，信息素又一次爆发了出来。  
身下又一次开始泥泞。  
一点点的向嘴中推送，舌头描摹着性器上夸张暴起的青筋。  
王杰希好几次差点在小东西的舔吸下缴枪投降。  
叶修唾液的温度实在是刚刚好。  
王杰希迫不及待的抓住他的头开始像是做爱一般的推送。  
耻毛刮着嫩唇，囊带打在下巴上发出啪啪的声音。  
用力下咽的动作总是让堤坝出现一丝裂痕。  
喉咙被一次次暴躁的顶开，呼吸变得困难，但是那股喜欢的味道越来越浓。  
王杰希最后死死的伸了进去，好像要把精囊也塞进去似的，叶修配合着用力的吞咽了一下，深了喉。  
粘稠的液体带着自己的处子之血和体液跟着涌进了嘴里。  
根本没打算出去的王杰希骚弄着叶修的下巴满意的看着他。  
张开已经沙哑的嘴，吐出了长长的一根，甚至舍不得的有上前舔弄了一口，讨好般的张开嘴。  
“我全都………啊……吃进去了……”  
王杰希抱起叶修让他盘在自己的腰上。  
被自己玩的又一次瘙痒的小穴一直流着水，地上已经湿了一大片，甚至还在顺着下面的嘴向下滴落。  
“还想要？”  
王杰希笑了一下，手在王杰希身上轻轻走动，揉捏着肉臀和乳头。  
张开嘴开始啃咬叶修白嫩的脖颈，留下红色的印记。  
“想要就自己动。”  
叶修高兴的抬起了下身。  
黏腻的汁水粘在两个人中间拉出透明色的丝线。  
又一次将王杰希口的兴奋起来，小魅魔不怎么熟练的研究着。  
最后没有办法，对着自己的小嘴直接坐了下去。  
“啊~~啊……好大……主人、主人的肉棒好大……都在里面……”  
王杰希满意的直起上半身舔玩着叶修的身体，咬弄着他嫩白的手指，在身上留下一个又一个的吻痕。  
拍了拍似乎是静止了的人的屁股，不满意的从喉咙里发出“动啊，干什么呢！”  
叶修喘了一口气，撑着身子一次次的直起双腿有一次次的坐了下去。  
有意的避开了自己的兴奋点，玩的但是很开心。  
一只手扳住了叶修的腰，另一只手用力的按下了他的身子。  
狠狠地按压过软肉，惹得叶修突然惊叫。  
“继续啊。”  
“我、我错了……主人不要……”  
王杰希一下子压倒小魅魔，死死的按着他，，专门向那里顶弄。  
“叫，叫的大声点。”  
“啊！！！主人、主人好棒！我要主人操死我、我……啊……”  
胡乱的抓着什么，双脚也在扑腾着。  
尖叫声和淫乱的床叫声此起彼伏。  
生殖腔被一次又一次的注满，大腿内侧被划上一个个笔画，全身都是羞耻的昵称。  
小魅魔最后都不知道用了什么姿势就睡着了。  
从此，魔术师的圣殿里多了一个豪华的大房间。  
里面总是传来各种声音。  
其他天神会不知道怎么回事？  
只是不愿意说而已。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概现在找到这些，应该还有，文件太多有空我再找找……
> 
> 不接受任何怼等过激评论，我知道沙雕，毕竟是从第一次写的开始，因为有人要
> 
> 如果有太让我受不了的会直接删
> 
> 谢谢各位（qwq希望喜欢）


End file.
